Atheist
Overview Gods? Don’t speak of the so-called “gods.” I know the Truth. There’s no such thing as “gods.” At best, religion is nothing more than wishful thinking. It’s just our attempt to write “I AM SIGNIFICANT” large across the sky. At worst, religion is a scam perpetuated to abuse poor, unfortunate souls who simply don’t know any better. Yes, there are powerful beings living in the Outer Planes, but give me time & I will rival any god, goddess, devil, or demon! Out of all the races, Dwarfes are perhaps the most likely to reject the gods. Their proud “clan-first” mentality combined with their extreme penchant for self-improvement results in an almost absurd amount of self-confidence. It’s difficult for Dwarf to accept any kind of authority outside of their own hierarchy. Besides, some gods admit they were born as mortals. Who’s to say that every god didn’t start out that way? What’s to stop me from attaining “godhood”? How can “gods” be divine if any schmuck can become one? To the vast majority of people, the gods & their obvious superiority is a simple matter of fact. What led you to reject what so many other people take as a fait accompli? Do you reject all supernatural things or do you reserve your disdain only for the divine? How do you explain divine magic? The Outer Planes? Angels & demons? What of apotheosis? Did the fact that mortals can become “gods” destroy your faith? Do you seek to exploit this route to power yourself? What are your “divine domains?” How will you garner such power as to rival the very gods themselves? * Skill Proficiencies: Arcana, Religion * Languages: Two of your choice from Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic, or Infernal * Equipment: A bundle of letters from a local bishop / deacon vicar with whom you have had a long, cordial debate; a letter set containing a small bottle of black ink, stationery, a quill, & a small knife; a set of common clothes; & a belt pouch of 10 gp Feature: Epiphany You have discovered a world-shattering Truth, Something-ManWas-Not-Meant-to-Know that reveals the so-called "divinity" of the so-called "gods" for the lie that it really is. The Truth itself might be in regard to the multiverse, the deities, or a fundamental aspect of the fabric of reality. It could be the path to godhood or an ancient god-making artifact spoken of only in the dimmest of legends. Perhaps the Epiphany was a more politically damaging one. You might’ve uncovered the personal diary of the “messiah” in which the "divine" one complains of his hairy carbuncles & muses on the best way to exploit the “dirty masses.” Maybe the Truth is maddening, a sanity scarring hideousness that left you shaken to your core. It could be all you can do to hold yourself together & prevent yourself from going insane from the revelation. What aberrations await in the Night of Man? Work with your DM to determine the details of your Epiphany & its impact on the campaign. What do you do with this knowledge? Do you keep it hidden to keep it out of the wrong hands? Do you exploit it for your personal gain? Or is your Epiphany a weapon of last resort? Suggested Characteristics At their core, atheists are skeptics. They never accept things “on faith” or “just because.” Simple trust can be a difficult concept at times. This goes doubly so for religion, which often obfuscates its supposed “truths” behind deliberately confusing parables or even outright contradictions. Many times atheists will retreat to a logical if-then system of thought in order to break down & analyze the most baffling examples of the people around them. d8 Personality Trait d6 Ideal d6 Bond d6 Flaw Kategorie:Hintergrund